Sentinels
by Caleb's Fanfiction Creations
Summary: Two wielders of the Force watch the galaxy, each believing that he has made his impact and now has no other purpose than to look on in seclusion as time passes. Past mistakes bar them from achieving their potential, or so they believe. But when they come across each other, perhaps they may again find purpose. Or perhaps they will continue on existing...but not truly living.


**A/N:** _Here's something a little different from me. But the plot bunnies went rampant so I wrote it and figured I'd post. And to prevent any confusion, this is set in one of my AUs. Also, it features, Talicor's adaption-of-a-canon-__character, Guardian, so for more of him check out her stories Guardian and Echoes._

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Sentinels**

Doubt interrupted Nioman's meditation once again. It was an increasingly familiar presence, though none less irritating in each showing. For once, premonitions were not welcome. Not when all they showed were death and ruin, and on a far more personal level than was comfortable.

It was getting to the point where Nioman was conflicted on whether to let fate take its course...or do the unthinkable; try and counter it. Everything Nioman had learned, both from personal mistakes and from subsequent reflection, warned heavily against interference. Despite this, Nioman wondered what fate could actually be worse than the glimpses he had seen.

If only he had been a wiser teacher...

If only he had possessed better foresight...

If only he had acted sooner...

Nioman sighed. When would he ever take his own advice and stop dwelling on the past? He knew it did no good, yet his mistakes with Aelitou were so great that he could not force them from his mind. Through thirty years of solitude, Nioman had been able to let go of so much, but this one failure persisted on with him. In fact, its weight in his mind only grew as the gravity of his mistakes became ever clearer to him.

Times such as this made Nioman wonder if it was all for naught, all the effort he had put in to cleansing his mind of a century of baggage. He had seen the lightest lights, the darkest darks, and nearly everything in between, but sometimes Nioman felt that he had learned nothing from it. Times like this, when he was ultimately powerless to make a difference.

"Oh, Reesa," he muttered, "what path should I take? All those before me lead to doom...is there something I am blind to? Another way that I can go?"

Nioman stared into the grey clouded sky, hoping for some answer to reach him. Even though Reesa, his first mentor, had been dead for over a century, Nioman had not forgotten her, not in the slightest. Oftentimes he found himself speaking to that memory, for in many ways, the Force represented her. Whenever Nioman needed guidance from that great power, he spoke to Reesa, someone more tangible than the unseen essence of power that made up the Force. As far as Nioman was concerned, Reesa had been the perfect teacher...the perfect Jedi. Now, though she had died, some part of her was alive still, making up the vast entity of the Force.

The bleak landscape that surrounded him faded to Nioman's eyes, as his gaze went outward, covering stars...planets...the galaxy itself...in hopes of spotting something that would lead to another way. And so Nioman extended his consciousness further than he had ever done before.

Searching, though for what exactly he did not know.

* * *

><p>Another figure stood, alone, on a similarly lifeless plateau, a galaxy away.<p>

Yet still he sensed the pleading tendrils of consciousness. Though too spread thin, too subtle for most to discern, they did not go unnoticed by the Guardian. Nor was he oblivious of to whom they belonged.

It was one who was, in many ways, similar to Guardian himself. Both were relics of an age now past, whose only task now was to watch, for outright protection was beyond each of their means, due to both past prejudices and to the crippling that came with many passing years.

It was the Grey Jedi. The one known in his Jedi years as Nioman Dokoora, and in darker times as Darth Nihalis, the name that would ever be attached to him throughout history, though it seemed he had now attempted to shed it.

The Guardian knew of that struggle. He, too, had a name attached to him that even now chilled the hearts of those who heard it. It was the product of so many past mistakes, ones that haunted him even to this day. Without it, and the all-too-familiar mask that he still bore, Guardian could perhaps go into the galaxy and properly perform his duties as a protector. Instead, he was cursed to ever be in seclusion. And now he was alone. The last of his family had deserted him, leaving only the aching memories of this place to accompany him.

Some mistakes, it seemed, were to grievous to ever recover from, no matter how many decades passed.

Guardian's shining helm dipped as he stared into the fiery stream far below the ashen ridge on which he stood. The same river that had taken so much away from him, all those years ago. A constant reminder of the past.

Oh, why had Luke insisted that he remain here, where the memories were darkest? It had brought no healing, no reconciliation with his past for Guardian. All it served to do was to ever haunt him.

To face him with the inescapable ghosts of Obi-Wan...

And Padme.

What healing Guardian had experienced was not from this place, which only served to bring him down. No, it had been from the presence of his descendants...watching over them, guarding them. But now they had all forsaken him.

The consciousness, the presence of the Grey Jedi, brushed again against Guardian's mind, close enough that Guardian wondered whether the man on the other end had pierced the secrecy of this hideout and detected his presence.

The presence of the one who was now known to the galaxy as Darth Vader.

* * *

><p>Someone was out there...<p>

Someone that, in all his observation, Nioman had never before noticed. Shrouded by many shadows and cloaks in the plane of the Force, hiding him from all who wandered this ethereal landscape. It was someone with immense power, yet such great stealth so as to hide himself so effectively. And now he had noticed Nioman watching him. Both remained silent for several moments, contemplating the other and how best to react. Then Nioman broke the silence.

_Your ability to conceal yourself so well is quite admirable, _he complimented, _though such efforts indicate that you will be hesitant at best to reveal your identity to me._

A pause.

_You are correct in thinking that, _replied the deep mental voice...deep, yet perhaps not entirely solid.

_Then I shall not press you for such information as you are unwilling to reveal. However, as you most likely have detected, I am in need of help...or at least another perspective. Surely you have seen what is to come...bits of the future that is nearly upon us. Perhaps you have not seen my place as clearly as I have, but surely you are not blind to the danger._

_ I have seen much of what you speak of. I, too, know of the one way you see of defeating the enemy...the one which you fear so greatly. And while I could perhaps interfere, I am bound to remain here, apart from galactic affairs._

_ I understand the unwillingness to leave your sanctuary—_began Nioman.

_This is no sanctuary, _declared the other being._ It...is a prison._

_ Yet something keeps you chained there. Break past it. I will not ask that you alter my fate. Only come to Taldornadi, where I watch over the enemy and her movements. Perhaps, if you see the danger with your own eyes, you may be convinced._

Nioman waited for a response. It was a great request indeed to ask this man, who had some deep tie to the planet where he stayed, to leave it and travel so far, but Nioman felt this was the correct path. The only alternative to the one which he himself feared so greatly. The one that brought him only to darkness and death.

_ I am now sure of the wisdom of my meeting you. You would likely regret it once you saw who I really am._

_ You discredit my ability to look at an individual based on who they are now, and not by actions he has repented of. If indeed you have done so, and are not merely deceiving me, as I sense no malice within you. I stand by my request. Whatever secrets you hold, I will not betray them._

It all hinged on this. Would Nioman's offer be accepted? Or had he failed to be convincing enough? Yet, though he knew nothing of this man, something was leading Nioman to say what he had. Something that knew more than he did. Despite that, Nioman was offered no clues as to whom this man might be. Surely such a powerful wielder of the Force did not merely appear out of nowhere on some desolate planet. The planet...perhaps...if Nioman could widen his vision...see where this man was in hiding...it could offer clues to his identity, and thus allow Nioman to convince him better.

_Or it will lead to knowledge that you would regret gaining. But it seems you will come by it one way or another, either under your terms or mine. I will come to Taldornadi and see that which you wish to show me, if you are so set on having me._

_ I am._

_ Then prepare for my arrival...and expect the worst._

That left Nioman with a great deal to consider. He didn't regret inviting this strange Force user into his sanctuary, though the man's words did leave him a little concerned. Really, Nioman was more intrigued than anything. There was so much mystery about this person, who never had revealed his name, nor any title by which he could be referred to. The prospect that someone like that, someone so evidently powerful, had escaped Nioman's sight for so long was more curious, rather than disturbing, as Nioman was inclined to attribute that to his new acquaintance's power, rather than his own shortcoming.

Funny how Nioman suddenly now seemed to lack patience. He could spend thirty years in solitude, and appearing to the ignorant eye to be inactive, yet now that this prospect, this potential new well of information, was so near before him, he was greatly anticipating it. Enough so that he could not remain perched on his rock, and instead moved to look over the fortress far beyond him, only to move again, this time to the stone hut. With such a simple dwelling as Nioman surrounded himself with, there were no preparations to be made. Nothing to occupy himself with.

Had his life really become so monotonous that he now became so agitated in awaiting a new turn?

At the moment, serenity in the Force, something Nioman had believed himself to have mastered, seemed completely absent.

Nioman wandered out of the house to find a figure standing in the place Nioman spent most of his time situated at, overlooking the landscape below.

"You arrived quicker than I had expected," stated Nioman as he realized who this must be.

"You are not the only one who had the expectation of slower travel," said the dark-cloaked figure, his voluminous hood turning somewhat towards Nioman, though not enough to reveal the features beneath it. "But it seems the Force realized the incapability of starfighter use, and thus granted another means of transportation. Walking the Rift of Space, as it seems."

Nioman's eyebrows raised, but he gave no other hint of his surprise. "You are indeed blessed to have command of such powers. But tell me, what aspect of you am I to be fearing for? If we are to work together, such secrets should not remain hidden."

The man did not respond with speech, but simply turned and lifted his hood, revealing a shining ebon mask. It was a face that, though Nioman had never physically seen it, he knew quite well. It was a face that had occupied many of his visions once, though he had believed it to be long gone. It was the face of Darth Vader.

"This is unexpected," Nioman managed to say. "It seems there was a major gap in my sight, one that emerged fifty years ago and remained hidden even since, until now. I must clearly have misunderstood the signs, for I thought that, in fulfilling your destiny, you had been killed."

"Perhaps it was not the signs you misinterpreted, but the destiny itself. After all, the old prophecy, if it is to be believed, said I would bring about a final end to the Sith and bring balance to the Force. Yet the demise of Darth Sidious achieved neither of those things. For the Sith have resurrected themselves through your apprentice, and balance, no matter how it may be interpreted, is far from present even now. It certainly won't be after the war begins."

"Perhaps you were not meant to instantaneously achieve it, but instead to set the process in motion." Nioman paused. He had a guess as to how things were intended to go, but that meant going down the path he had already convinced himself against. Besides, that couldn't be it. Even if this gathering of them was destroyed, spirits of past Sith Lords would reemerge eventually...find another host...eventually go even further and reinstate the line of Sith by training a new apprentice.

Vader cocked his head. "You are very skilled at concealing your thoughts. I sense there is more going on in your mind than you are speaking of, yet whatever that may be is hidden from my discernment."

"It does not concern this conversation. The path I see leads only to ruin. That is why I sought so earnestly for another way. Surely there must be another path that can be taken."

"Or maybe you are in denial. All I know for sure is that the Sith will not win, not this time. It seems very likely that you will be the instrument that will be used to bring about this defeat."

Nioman sighed. He was beginning to worry that the logic behind his refusal to go this way had merely been contrived by his desperate mind and was not actually valid. It just felt so pointless, when this would only be a temporary victory, not something so galaxy-shattering that the Sith would disappear forever afterwards.

Words filled his mind...words from a conversation that had taken place many, many years ago.

_"But more enemies will always arise. All we do is silence one faction, only for another to appear in its wake. No matter how many times we triumph, we can never stop evil from surfacing."_

_ "That is true, but we Jedi will always be here to prevent its domination. If we did not follow this course, if we gave up hope in it, the galaxy would be completely overrun by evil. For now, all we can do is hold against it, but that is enough. I have hope that one day true balance will finally come to the Force and our duty will finally be done. But for now, we must continue looking ahead and continue fighting until that time comes."_

While those words had not been spoken by her, Nioman heard Reesa's voice in them. So this was really what he had to do. This was his part to play in a struggle that spanned far beyond him, one that had endured through countless generations, and that would continue through many more. Running from it would only prolong the inevitable, and make the blow that much harder when it finally would land.

"You are right," said Nioman, speaking not only to Vader, but to Reesa as well. "This is what I have to do. It was my own cowardice preventing me from seeing that."

Darth Vader nodded. "Sometimes it takes a little nudging to find the proper path. I'm glad I was somehow able to provide that. Though now I wonder...what purpose there is yet for me."

"It will be revealed to you in time," said Nioman, fully believing the encouragement that he offered. His next words were led more by instinct than derived from anything he had seen or been told. "And you will not always be alone. Those you have lost will return to you in time. Your purpose will be restored. Have faith."

Vader turned away, and without a word faded into the blotchy grey sky behind him. Nioman was not sure what impact his words had had, but he had felt right saying them. One last life Nioman had been able to impact before he met his own destiny, the journey to which he would now begin.

* * *

><p>Shadows cleared and Guardian found himself once more on Mustafar. Yet this time his surroundings did not pierce quite so much at his heart. Something seemed to have changed, and since this place remained ever the same, it must have been within himself. How strange that in aiding Dokoora in seeing the light, some of his own burden seemed to have become lighter to bear.<p>

Perhaps, even, Dokoora had helped Guardian to take the first step in letting go of the past. The first of many, but at last the journey had begun. The journey that, once completed, might allow Guardian to at last shake off the baggage of Darth Vader.

Staring out into the smoky sky, Guardian saw a lone vessel pierce the clouds.

Ben Skywalker had returned home.

And indeed this was home now. Luke had been right. Guardian could learn to be content in this place, to shed off the weight of his deeds that plagued him here.

The path to healing was a long one indeed, and had not been completed. Not yet. But it would be.

Of that much Guardian was now sure.

Anakin Skywalker would at last be redeemed.

**THE END**


End file.
